


drooling

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: present participledrop saliva uncontrollably from the mouth





	drooling

Brian wasn't sure how he managed to rack up enough karma to have someone like Patrick Gill in his life.

He wasn't too certain about fate or destiny or any of that either, but sometimes, he felt like meeting Pat was his. Pat laughed when he told him that, in a kind of high-pitched and thin way. It did little to comfort Brian, but he laughed along, because he was powerless around Pat.

It was almost frightening how much they loved each other, sometimes.

Brian also never understood those cheesy Twitter posts about watching your lover sleep until he started dating Pat. He always thought it'd be sort of creepy, but Pat looked soft when he slept. It was like all the stress he carried with him every waking moment faded away. 

Brian couldn't even bring himself to mind when Pat drooled on his pillow a little bit, almost every night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I MISSED YESTERDAY i had real life obligations
> 
> also this is super short bc i kept wanting to elaborate more but then it felt too pretentious so i just stopped


End file.
